


When Love Comes Calling.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John decides he has to tell Kayleigh how he feels.





	When Love Comes Calling.

**Author's Note:**

> John tells Kayleigh how he really feels before she asks him.  
> An alternative S2 E4 ending.

As soon as John got into his office,he let out a deep sigh.Then smiled at himself and chuckled.

“Well Redmond what you gonna do now smart arse,what are you going to do now?”

It had hit him earlier ,there was no warning no inclination,no leading up to it ,just Boom there you are son,now deal with that !

“Bollocks to love “ He'd told them all,anyone who would listen,his mum,Paul, Rose,Jim,Christ he had even told her. No one believed it but him.

Seems the only person he hadn't told was love itself,because here it was gripping him by the throat, staring him down and saying,”Here I am, your move fat boy “

He smiled again,this was it ,he was sure it was. All he could think about was her, her perfume,her laugh,the colour of her hair,and her smile,god that smile. That's when it had happened this morning ,when she was sitting on the window sill and he was on the step, drinking his tea flavoured sugar,she had smiled at him and he felt it go right to his heart.He was completely smitten. Head over heels ,hopelessly lost in love.

At that very moment as their eyes connected love came calling,and John was home to receive it,welcome it in and make it feel at home .

“God I love her” he thought ,then realised that she was his destiny, his one ,the missing part of his jigsaw life.He remembered the contentment he had felt holding her ,even if it was just to pull her through an effing window. He remembered the smell of her perfume,her hair conditioner, even the scent of her fabric conditioner they were all so Kayleigh.He wanted to get that close again ,feel that sense of contentment.

He suspected she knew,she gave subtle hints,at least he hoped they were hints.He would find out soon he hoped.

But how could he tell her?.

Should he tell her ?

How would he tell her?

His head was racing looking for more questions.

His heart told him the answer.

He had to tell her ,and he would do it today on the way home.

 

The first bars of Red Light Spells Danger by Billy Ocean start to play.

“ Oh I love this” Kayleigh squeals.

John reaches over and switches it off.

Kayleigh thinking he is winding her up says  
“ Naughty Jonathan “ And reaches to switch it back on.

“ No please” he says .Placing his hand on hers on the radio ,”I'd like to ..um talk for a bit ...Okay ?“ he asked shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

“ Okay then , I'm all ears" she replied noticing he kept his hand on hers.

She glanced over and noticed he looked a bit pale and flustered.

“Are you ok John ?

“ I'm fine Kayleigh it's just I've got something that I want to tell you. Something that I just recently realised and I don't think that ….I mean I don't know that you ..,that we eh um I mean….”

“Has he finally got the signals I've been sending for weeks now?” she thought “Probably not “

“Let's go for a brew” he blurted out.

“Frig a dig John was that it ?”

“ No it wasn't “ he replied sharply.

They sat in silence through the drive through ,still no radio.

In the car park they turned and faced each other like they always did .

“Kayleigh? “ he said gently.

“Yes" she answered smiling and looking into his eyes,

She noticed him flushing and pull at his collar.

“Do you remember this morning and when you said I should go in without you and not be late,and I said I wasn't going to leave you ?”

“ Yes why?”

“I meant ever not going to leave you ever" he said blushing.

“Not leave me ever ? Eh!

“Christ this is so much easier in the bastard movies" he sighed.

“What is ?” She smiled.

“Telling someone you're in love with them“

“What movie ?” she asked ,then she realised what he had said.

“Oh! “ She squealed and put her hand over her mouth.

John took her hand in his,and looked straight into her eyes,she could feel his gaze reach into her very soul.It felt exquisite.

“You mean the world to me Kayleigh, I know we only spend a couple of hours a day together and we've never even been out together apart from the Safari park trip, dirty little monkey bastard,”

She giggled at the memory.

“..... but you have become my best friend ,ever, and I feel more than just friendship for you now ,I tried to pretend to myself that I didn't but I do. This morning I realised that I never want to be without you ever. All I can think about is you.

“ Do you have a twin John ?”

“Eh no why?”

She leant over ,and kissed his hand.

“Because the Jonathan Redmond I've fallen in love with these last few months doesn't normally talk like that”

She let his hand go.

“Bollocks"

“What?” he asked

“Bollocks to love you said,what changed your mind ?”

“My heart" he said “You stole it I had no chance really “.

“Ooh John “ she said melting.

“Like I said ,I suddenly realised that I need you in my life, all the time,,not a few poxy hours a day. All day, everyday week in week out,forever, so that's why I had to tell you”

“But you haven't “

“I've admitted it “

“ But you've not actually said it to me have you ?

“ You're determined to make it hard for me aren't you ?”

She raised her eyebrows and smiled at the unintended innuendo.

“Kayleigh Kitson I John Redmond love you, and I will forever,until my dying day. Is that better?” He said smiling .

“I've loved you for ages you know“ she said matter of factly “A little bit more every minute, every day. I almost told you that last day you dropped me off,at my old house,and gave me the heart lamp.”

“I Know I gave you the CD and that ,but I wanted to look into your eyes and say it ,I almost did ,wish I had now.  
I cried that night because I thought when you drove off that I'd blown it.”

“Christ “ said John “ You would think we were bloody teenagers not a couple of thirty somethings”.

“Want to know a secret ?” asked Kayleigh  
“I honestly don't think I've ever really been in love before" she continued not waiting for John's answer" because I've never felt like this about anyone ever,Christ John ,I'm 36 and that's a terrible admission to have to make".

“ I know what you mean “ he replied “,I've loved but not really been in love. And I'm 39 “.

“ John does this mean were courting ? “ She used her hands to air quote the word courting.

“Suppose it does “ he said laughing.

,”Better kiss you then” he added.

“Yes I guess you better Mr Redmond thats what boyfriends do after all,“she said grabbing his lapels and pulling him to her.

Their first proper kiss was warm ,loving and relaxed,they knew they were going to spend a lot of time together, they had no need to rush.

“ Where to now then girlfriend? “he asked.

“ Don't you have to pick up your Nana ,from yours?”

“Oh poor old bugger I was so wrapped up with us I forgot all about her".

“Well take me to yours, pick her up ,drop her off home ,then you can come and meet our Mandy,and stay for supper there",

“ Or I could drop you at mine you can settle in there, I'll drop Nana off at hers then we could have a bit at mine later”

“Have a bit ?“ she said in mock horror,”A woman likes to be asked properly even by her boyfriend “ she teased.

“Supper I meant “ he said.

“ Oh okay then “ she said “I believe you “

“ And I can drop you at Mandy's later “he said staring straight ahead.

She turned to look at him and smiled ,he looked round and smiled back.

“ We have the rest of our lives together to plan,might as well start tonight” he said.

“Perfect” She said .

“Yes you are ,absolutely “ he replied squeezing her hand.


End file.
